This invention relates to improvements in windshield wipers and particularly to a heater mechanism for use in combination with conventional windshield wipers to prevent ice and snow from building up on the wiper during winter driving conditions.
Driving in winter conditions, specifically in falling snow at temperatures below or near the freezing point, often causes the problem of snow and ice building up and thus stiffening the wiper arm mechanism. In the conventional windshield wiper, a flexible rubber strip is attached to an articulated wiper arm designed to accommodate to the curvature of the windshield. The conventional wiper arm of a personal transport vehicle typically includes a main beam that is pivotally linked to a mover arm, driven by a motor for reciprocating, pivotal movements on a motor shaft. A secondary wiper beam is pivotally linked to each end of the main beam, each said secondary beam pivotally carrying a rubber strip holder in each end of the secondary beam. The rubber strip holder is typically arched and attaches with the ends thereof to a metal rail, clamped about the profiled backside of the rubber strip. Thus, the conventional wiper arm mechanism typically includes seven (7) pivot joints, and eight (8) attachment points with the flexible rubber strip.
The ability of the wiper rubber strip to accommodate to the windshield curvature in order to clear the glass surface from snow, ice and water is thus crucially depending on the flexibility of the wiper arm. It is therefore of major importance that the pivot joints and attachments are kept free from ice, that would severely affect and reduce this flexibility, and thus the operation of the wiper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,166 (Bell) there is disclosed a windshield wiper having a heated wire supported on each side of the wiper rubber strip. Electricity is supplied to resistance wire elements via connections arranged at the wire ends, near the lower end of the wiper arm. The heated wires are arranged in metal clips that are clamped to the backside of the rubber strip, the clips carrying the wires in close relation to the sliding contact edge of the rubber strip. The object of the heated wires of U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,166 is to radiate heat to be received by the windshield glass, and thus keeping the surface free from ice. To achieve this object, the heated wires are separately supported by clamps or connectors formed to secure the heated wire in close relation to the external glass surface, which is accomplished by forming the clamps with smooth riding surfaces that are in sliding contact with the glass surface.
The heated wiper of U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,166 is thus not designed for, nor effective for heating and thawing the pivot joints and attachments of the articulated wiper arm. Another obvious drawback of the cited heated wiper is the potential risk of the connector elements scratching the windshield glass. Yet another drawback of the cited wiper is the location of the power connections at the lower end of the wiper arm, so that the connected power leads are unduly exposed in the lengths thereof.
An object of this invention is to provide a heater mechanism that is attachable to a conventional windshield wiper for radiating heat to the mechanical joints and attachments of the articulated wiper arm in order to prevent ice and snow from building up and thereby reducing it""s flexibility and ability to accommodate to the curvature of the windshield.
Another object is to provide a heater mechanism that is readily installed on a conventional windshield wiper without affecting or reducing it""s flexibility and ability to accommodate to the curvature of the windshield.
Yet another object is to provide a heater mechanism that is readily installed on a conventional windshield wiper by being snapped into connector elements reaching out from opposite sides of the wiper to secure the heater mechanism at a level near the backside portion of the wiper rubber strip.
These and other objects are met in a heater mechanism for a windshield wiper as defined by the appended claims. Further advantageous embodiments of the heater mechanism are defined in the subclaims.
A heater mechanism for a windshield wiper is disclosed, wherein an integral, electrically supplied heat radiating wire is arranged to run about the length of the wiper, from a longitudinally central area along a first side of the wiper and turning around a first end, along a second side of the wiper and turning around an opposite, second end back to the longitudinal center of said first side of the wiper. The heated wire is electrically supplied through connectors attached to the wire in said central area of the wiper, where also the wiper main beam is pivotally supported on a mover arm. Power supply leads are guided along said mover arm into the body of the vehicle.
The heated wire is supported by saddle clips that are formed to engage the upper, backside portion of the flexible wiper strip. The clips are formed to receive the profile of the strip, and by snapping on to the strip, the clips extend on both sides thereof so as to carry the heated wire at a level near said backside portion of the strip. On both sides of the wiper, the clips are formed in the ends thereof for a snap lock attachment of the heated wire.